When You Mess With Fate
by AliceJericho
Summary: Certain events in life trigger others, so life plays out in a particular way. What if things happened differently? What if one thing had happened in place of another? What happens with fate gives way to causality? - Chapter 1 based on Miztaken Identity.


_What if Claire hadn't been diagnosed with cancer?_

His music hits and the crowd continue to boo the new WWE Champion. He's parading around the ring with the belt in his arms and Alex Riley by his side.

Gorilla Position is buzzing and everyone is applauding. A new WWE Champion has been crowned, it's his first reign.

It's a momentous occasion because no one thought he'd ever get there, no one ever thought Mike "The Miz" Mizanin would become a top tier wrestler, no one ever expected him to be in the main event but he had just proven everyone wrong.

As soon as he steps through the curtain, Claire Bonnet throws her arms around Mike's neck and holds on tightly. With his free hand – that is the hand not holding his new title belt – he holds her to his chest and spins around in circles.

"Je suis fier de toi!" She exclaims as he sets her to her feet. "I'm so proud of you, Mikey!"

"Belt five!" He shouts and she smiles, holding up her Diva's Title. He brings his belt down to hers and she giggles somewhat uncontrollably. "CHAMPIONS!" He yells, listening to it reverberate against the walls.

"CHAMPIONS!" She screams back in her French accent.

He quickly bends his knees with his back to her and she takes the invitation to be given a piggy back ride through the halls of Allstate Arena.

"Onward!" She orders, pointing her belt directly in front of his face. As she pulls it back to her chest, sandwiching it between their and Mike's back, she puts her arms around his neck and he takes off.

It's not until they're there that she knows where he's taken her and her heart stops when they arrive. He leans forward slightly and she's forced to knock on the door for him.

"Oui?" A voice calls out, Claire sighs in defeat. The door opens moments later and Maryse Ouellet standing in the door. She beams when she realises who it is and she throws her arms around Mike's neck just as Claire did. Claire manages to pull her arms to her side - letting Mike be the sole reason she doesn't coming crashing to the ground - before she's trapped.

Maryse leans forward to peck Mike on the lips and Claire has to close her eyes to stop herself from clawing at the blonde's face.

"So, Claire, what does one have to do to get such a reaction when they walk through the curtain?"

"Win a major title for the first time." Claire answers absentmindedly as she pushes a spoonful of fruit into her mouth.

"No chance I'll be gettin' one then, eh?"

The French girl smiles up at her Irish companion and shrugs coyly.

"Are you feelin' okay, love?" Stephen asks her with a raised eyebrow, "You seem a bit off."

"I'm just exhausted. Having to work both Raw and Smackdown makes me want to sleep forever." To emphasise her point, she puts her elbows on the table and rests her head in her hands.

"You'll be fine." He laughs lightly at her and she nods in agreement.

"Bonjour!" Claire pulls a face at Stephen as soon as she hears the voice. "Can we join you for breakfast?"

"Bien sur." Claire answers, watching Stephen stand up and move to her side of the booth so Maryse and Mike can sit on the other. "Ça va?"

"Ça va. Ça va?"

Claire responds simply, watching Stephen pull his breakfast in front of him. She then looks back at her own bowl, wishing she had more food to put in her mouth. Anything to stop her from having to speak to Maryse.

"You two are so cute together!" Maryse gushes, turning to Mike, "Aren't they cute together?"

"Adorable." Mike says in a slightly condescending tone, poking his tongue out at Claire. She's looked up to dispute the accusation. Before she can do that, though, Stephen puts hand on her thigh and gives a comforting squeeze. "We should probably stop saying that, though. They might actually get together!" Mike gasps playfully causing Claire to kick him underneath the table. Stephen squeezes her thigh again.

"I think you two would be perfect for each other." Maryse smiles kindly at Claire and Stephen. The French woman grins awkwardly while the Irishman moves his hand from her leg and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm working on it."

"Don't encourage her." Claire huffs but Stephen pulls her closer to him. She rolls her eyes but cannot deny that he is a very warm man and at that point she does need a good hug.

"We should definitely go on a double date tonight!"

"We had plans," Mike tells his girlfriend who smiles and nods.

"We can call and cancel. It will be much more fun to spend time with these two at an arcade or something."

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Maryse laughs and kisses Mike while Claire rolls her eyes.

She doesn't want to be going on a double date. She especially doesn't want to be going on a double date when Mike is going and isn't _her_ date. She should have long gotten over it, but Claire can't repress her feelings no matter how hard she tries.

Her phone buzzes on the bedside table and upon glancing at it, she sees that Stephen has text her to tell her he is waiting down in the lobby with Mike and Maryse. With one last look in the mirror, Claire takes a deep breath and exits the hotel room, preparing herself for a very weird date.

She doesn't know what to think when she steps out of the elevator on the ground floor and Stephen greets her like she is his girlfriend. The first thought to cross her mind is that he's hamming the situation up but upon realising that neither Mike nor Maryse are looking in their direction, she becomes more confused.

"Bonsoir," Claire greets, kissing both of his cheeks.

"Lovely, as always."

"Thanks, Ste." His hand drops to the small of her back as they walk towards the couple exchanging flirty whispers. "I'm sorry about this."

"No need to apologise, love. It's an honour to be your fake date."

"Likewise," Claire sighs back at him. She doesn't like it when Maryse tries to set her up with people, but that doesn't stop the blonde from doing so every other week. The only consolation is that at least Stephen is her friend unlike some of the other random dates she has had – including, but not limited to, Justin Gabriel, Dolph Ziggler, CM Punk and Wade Barrett.

"Très belle, Claire!"

"Merci, Maryse." Claire responds quietly and half-heartedly. She's much too exhausted to return the compliment even if it was the polite thing to do. Having to fly back and forth between Raw and Smackdown is wearing her down – she's honoured to be the champion, but that doesn't make it any less strenuous.

"Where are we goin'?" Stephen asks and Maryse starts speaking a million miles a minute, alternating between English and French. Claire is the only person able to fully understand her but she is the only person not listening.

They find themselves at an arcade – a bad idea they soon realise when they are bombarded for photos and autographs. The excitement dies down quickly as they are trailed throughout the arcade by a few fans.

"I'm going to need a drink real soon or one of these kids is going to get hit." Claire whispers into Stephen's ear, causing him to laugh loudly. Maryse's head snaps to look at them instantly and a smile lights up her face at the interaction. "Actually, the kids will be safe. Maryse on the other hand…"

"She's not that bad," Stephen says, looking over to the now winking Diva.

"You haven't known her long enough. She's all nice and bubbly until she becomes comfortable enough around you to talk about how you're turning into an old cat lady and can't let Randy ruin your life."

"Randy?"

"She's under the impression that I never got over Randy – which is entirely untrue and I have had a few serious relationships since then. She's fucking thick." Claire takes her frustrations on the mole that rears its at head an inopportune moment.

"Right, you're just harbouring feelings for Mike." Stephen's words causes Claire to freeze. "You don't do a very good job of hiding it."

"That's great." The game ends and Claire slumps her shoulders.

"I hate to be the one to tell you, but everyone knows. Those two know," Stephen reveals. "She sets you up on dates hoping you'll move on."

"I'd like to think it's because she can't stand to see me pining over him but it's clearly because she thinks I'm going to steal him away," Claire sucks in a deep breath and stands up tall. Her confidence is false. "I would have already if I could. She doesn't have anything to be worried about."

Claire walks away from Stephen in search of the bathrooms, leaving him with a confused look on his face. He walks over to Maryse who is grinning at him.

"So? Is she in love with you yet?" Maryse asks in a happy tone. Stephen thinks she sounds like a twelve year old; Mike is thinking the exact same thing. "What? She is gorgeous, you are handsome. You two would be perfect for each other."

"Just because you say it in a French accent doesn't make it true."

"Your Irish accent doesn't make it untrue," Maryse counters, glancing in the direction Claire disappeared. "She likes you."

"I don't think she does," Stephen argues. "She still likes this idiot here." Mike pulls an offended face but soon sighs.

"I can't help that women are attracted to me," he jokes around but Maryse whacks his chest with the back of her hand. "I agree with Maryse, though. She looks to be warming up to you."

"Sorry for interrupting the nice little chat you're having about me," Claire's apology is clearly false, "But I was wondering how much longer we had to put up with the screaming and whirling."

Her three friends look at each other and nod, voicing that they're all happy to leave. Claire, thankful to be leaving the children – teenagers, but differentiating is pointless – and all of their excitement, glares at the backs of Mike and Maryse.

The next Monday night is as frustrating as ever for Claire. She's just come from a Smackdown house show – it's the roster she's actually a part of – the night before and she tweaked her shoulder in her match against Michelle. It's nothing that won't heal, but she's not too excited about the six Diva tag match she has to compete in.

"Welcome back to Raw," she says to Cody as he stretches for his match. She lends a hand in stretching out his quads and hamstrings when he needs it, but she's otherwise just watching him and trying to do some of the shoulder exercises Randy told her to do.

"Yeah, I don't miss it," he states casually. "Smackdown seems calmer."

"It is," Claire agrees with him. "I much prefer Tuesdays."

As they continue stretching – getting interrupted by a stagehand on a few occasions – Claire's mind drifts back to the 'date' she'd had with Stephen. Despite being flanked by Maryse and Mike, it had been one of the more enjoyable ones.

"What do you think about Stephen?" Claire's abrupt question causes Cody to stop what he's doing and look at her funny.

"Is this about the date last week?" he clarifies and Claire nods slowly. "Wow, must've gone well."

"If you get past the fact that we were being chaperoned, yeah, it was good." To avoid locking eyes with Cody, Claire pulled out her phone and pretended to text someone.

"Compared to the others?"

"I was afraid to speak the entire time I was out with Punk in case I said something stupid. PJ was great but we don't have all that much in common. Stu was probably the best one... Though the whole bareknuckle fighting thing frightens me," Claire lists. She smiles automatically as her phone buzzes, she's received a text.

"If that's him, ma chère, you need to snap him up." Claire stared wide eyed at Cody – not because of his words, she was used to his silliness, but because of his suggestion. "You're happy."

* * *

**a/n a tad bittersweet if you love Claire and Mike but it needs to be remembered that the whole reason Cody slipped up and told Mike how Claire felt was because she was in the hospital. You can see that Mike knows how Claire feels – and he liked her too – but without her coming out and telling him herself, Mike figured that maybe she was only holding onto something she felt comfortable feeling.**

**What do you think of it? I played into the date that Claire was supposed to have with Stephen and this is what it became! Please review; let me know if you think these **_**What If?**_** stories are a good idea, because I enjoyed writing it!**

**Check out **_**thestories-ofagirl**_** on tumblr for update info and to ask questions about characters, stories or anything you can think of!**


End file.
